


Clear his mind

by OnlyShip



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mirror Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Thortasha - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyShip/pseuds/OnlyShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has problems in Asgard and decides to clear his mind. Natasha helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear his mind

**Author's Note:**

> There are few fics Thortasha (Thor/Natasha) and they are a very good match so my mind flew and did this.  
> I appreciate the translation to BlackThunderLuver. All this is thanks to her ♥  
> Aesthetic inspired by this **[work](https://only-ship.tumblr.com/post/152795694909/aesthetic-inspired-by-this-work)**
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking go now. Run!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel if not this would already occurred.

After defeating Ultron, each Avenger continued on with their normal lives. Stark and Potts were enjoying an incredible relationship and were trying for a child. Barton had returned to his farm with his family and was preoccupied with his newborn son.  Although the search for Banner still went on, there was unfortunately no news of his whereabouts.  In the meantime, Rogers and Romanoff did an outstanding job training the next generation of Avengers. 

However, for Thor, everything began to change in Asgard for the worst , especially with the increasingly complicated relationship he shared with his brother. Things between he and Jane Foster were also very strained, and because they grew increasingly distant, she decided to end their relationship and seek happiness elsewhere.  All these problems made the demigod reach his limits and seek a way to clear his mind somehow.  Thus he decided it would be best to go to Midgard and visit his companions, hoping that they could perhaps help him, giving some advice.

* * *

 " _My dear Captain, it is good to see that you are well.”_  Thor greeted, approaching Steve who was in the middle of training the New Avengers.

_"Thor! What are you doing here?”_  The blond asked, surprised to see the Asgardian.

_“I grew weary of Asgard so decided to visit my friends. I see you’re doing a fine job here.”_   The god says, watching the new recruits. He could see they all had great skill that would undoubtedly serve the team well. _“Are you training them alone?”_

_“No, Natasha usually helps me, but she took a break to go workout. You know, to grab a moment to herself.”_

_"I understand. Well, I shall let you finish. Then later perhaps we could have a drink and chat a little?”_

_“That sounds great, Thor. When I’m done here, I’ll come find you.”_

Thor left Steve, but before heading to his hotel, he decided to take a little tour of the new facilities.  After the battle in Sovokia, Thor had only briefly visited the headquarters before traveling back to Asgard, so this would be his first time seeing the completed building. So far, the place seemed spacious and quiet as he toured every room and hallway. He eventually ended up at the gym where he found Natasha supported on the ballet barre in front of a mirror, stretching. His eyes following every curve of her body, could admire the ease of elongation she had, something he could never have. Thor not only secretly admired the redhead’s beauty, but also her graceful strength, for not everyone was able to do the things she did.

_“Finishing or starting?”_

 The rumble of the god’s voice had undeniably frightened Natasha, for it was as grand and imposing as his large frame in the doorway.

_“Thor, what a pleasure to see you!”_  She recovers, approaching the Aesir to hug him gently. 

_“Lady Natasha,”_   Thor nods,  _“Always so beautiful.”_

The complement of God made the murderer blushes, had taken her something off guard.

_“What are you doing here? Running away from your problems?”_

_“Something like that…”_

_“You know you can be honest with me, Thor."_ She never had something called "friendship" with Thor, but had learned to deal with it. She knew he was one of the most important Avengers, plus he owed her life ever since he saved her from Hulk. _"Trouble with Loki?”_

_“If our increasingly complicated relationship can count as troubles, then yes."_ Thor paused.

_"There's something else that's bothering Thor. Trust me.."_ Natasha could read people better than anyone and Thor was no exception.

_"It's about Lady Jane"_ Thor scratched his neck with shame _"We have ended our relationship."_

Natasha formed a small "O" with his lips, she believed that the relationship that God had with the scientific age that stable _"Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I know how you feel…after what happened with Bruce. Well, he and I didn’t actually have a relationship yet, but whatever we had has ended.”_

_"With Lady Jane ended in a good way, simply there are many differences between us"_   Thor looked up to meet Natasha green eyes watching him expectantly _"The Doctor Banner is a fool!"_ Declares Thor suddenly.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him in surprise. And she could not help but let out an amused smile.

_“I do not understand how he could bare to lose a woman as beautiful as yourself.”_ He added.

The redhead smiles and another blush quickly creeps upon her cheeks.  Abundant praises aside, she still had to wonder what the hell had happened to Thor to cause him to act this way.

_“How about we spar to help us forget our problems?” Natasha change the topic of conversation quickly_

_“Lady Natasha, I do not wish to hurt you...”_

_“Oh Thor please, I’m not a child. So c’mon! Do you think you can beat me?”_

A smile formed on the blond warrior’s lips: this would be really interesting.  And so he complies, quickly removing his armor and only leaving on his leather trousers.

Having never seen Thor shirtless before, Natasha’s current view was certainly not bad.  If anything, it was quite the opposite of bad, for Thor’s physique was exquisite. He was literally a God, hand carved. Of course, he was much taller than she and he had arms that were a bit frightening to say the least. If he were to use  excessive force, Natasha knew that she would have no chance to take him down since he truly was a giant compared to her, especially in a melee.  

The redhead’s back had touched the mat several times since she and Thor had begun their sparring match.  The man was not an easy one to bring down, however Natasha had made him hesitate a few times. She had confirmed the same as always; when bigger, faster they fall. Like now for instance, when one false move had allowed Natasha to stay on top of her partner, locking his torso between her legs and holding his hands down, immobilizing him .

_“I see you have defeated me, Lady Natasha.”_  Thor said, observing the woman above him.

How perfect she looked there, with her crimson locks tousled and her breath heavy with exertion, and so, Thor found himself imagining her naked and in his bed, with the same heavy breathing but because making love with him. His trousers began to tighten at the idea, forcing the god to try and forget the tantalizing imagery in his head. 

Quickly, he reverses their positions, flipping Natasha until she was underneath him but taking care not to crush her. It was now  _she_ who could not move.

Natasha struggled a couple of times but it was totally useless. _"Fine, I give up.”_  Natasha said, struggling a bit but failing to escape the god and the awkward predicament they had found themselves in. She felt strange, hot. She had to Thor semi-naked on top of her, sweating through training and with an arrogant smile on his lips. Suddenly she wanted to kiss him.

Thor was starting to feel both excited and nervous, hovering half-naked above her and pressing his body into her soft warm one.  Abruptly, he loosens his grip and stands, extending a hand to help her up.

_“I must say, in addition to being a beautiful woman, you also make quite a skilled opponent, Lady Romanoff.”_

Before he could say anything else, Natasha seized the opportunity Natasha seized the opportunity and close the gap between them, she stood on tiptoe and took his face in her hands to kiss him. Her kiss was almost desperate, but she was surprised when Thor reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm. As their mouths met as one, she wrapped her legs around the god’s middle and her fingers flew into his hair, gripping it wildly.

Thor reacted swiftly, one hand clutching the red head’s petite waist, ensuring her against his body while the other curled around her neck, intensifying the kiss. He took his time exploring her mouth, moaning when she opened up for him and dragging his tongue over her lower lip. It felt good the way she gave herself to him. They separated when their lungs’ need for air overtook their need for each other.

_"Thor, I… if you want…”_  Natasha begins, her words broken, but it was Thor’s turn to interrupt her with a kiss.  

After successfully silencing her, he leads her to the ballet barre where she had practiced earlier and gently positions her in front of the mirror. He then runs his large hands along her body, squeezing every part of her he could get his hands on. Natasha responds by dragging her nails across his well-defined muscles, scratching the exposed skin of his chest. He flinches at the contact but begins to gasp under her touch.

Wasting no more time, the Russian begins to shed her clothes, leaving her standing in nothing but her bra and panties. She has to tilt her head to one side when Thor claims her neck with a bite, sucking fiercely.  The new angle provides better access to her throat, the rubbing his beard against her skin burned and she liked, made her feel alive. She could not help but groan when sucked and licked her flesh with such passion. His hands slide up to her breasts and give them a good squeeze before he tears off her bra.

  _“Thor!”_  The redhead protests at once.

_“I am sorry”_   Says Thor, immediately looking remorseful, _“I am losing my control. I will be more gentle…”_

_“NO! I don’t want it to be gentle.”_   Natasha mutters, noticing the smile that's blossomed on Thor’s lips.  _“Just try not to rip my clothes.”_

_“That, I fear, will be nearly impossible.”_  The demigod teases, grinning mischievously as he hooks his fingers under the edge of her panties and tears them away.

Left completely nude, the assassin laughs, clearly loving every minute of Thor’s ministrations. She ends up moaning his name when he sinks his teeth into her left breast while his other hand skillfully rubs her right until the nipple hardens. 

When her moans begin to subside, Thor gives her one last kiss before he softly tugs Natasha backward by her hair. Then, gripping tightly to her wrists, he places her hands high over her head. 

_“Keep your hands above you, Lady Natasha.”_

With one hand around Natasha’s wrist, Thor uses his free  hand to stroke Natasha’s inner thigh.

_“You’re incredibly wet.”_  Thor comments as he slips a finger into her, causing her groan of surprise to echo around the gym.

_“And very tight.”_   He adds. He could imagine how would fit around your cock.

_“Mmm, please, Thor.”_  Natasha pleads, beginning to squirm under his touch.

_“You're eager, I know, but not yet.”_   Thor takes his hand stroking her thighs, he smiles upon seeing Natasha squirm need more of he. 

_“Thor, I need you inside me!”_   She whimpers.

_“First, I want you to cum for me, Lady Natasha.”_

Thor dipping his finger in and out of her. He slides another one in and feels Natasha tighten around them. Natasha had no time to argue because the God pinch her clit causing release a scream. She whined and moaned, thrusting her hips into his hand and trying to more.

_“I’m cumming...Thor…please….”_

He pumped his fingers faster, when his thumb stroked her clitoris he saw Natasha cumming under his touch. Her lips parted, her eyes closed and her head back exposing her entire neck. Image was a lot better than he imagined.

At last, he lets her wrists go and pulls her body against his, while fuck her with his hand. She is trembling at his touch, her face buried in his neck and her nails digging scratches into his back. When she finally calm your orgasm, Thor withdrew his fingers.

_“Sweet…”_  Thor says, bringing his hand to his lips and savoring her womanly juices.

Once she caught her breath, Thor kissed her as desperately as before, pressing his body against her more and feeling his erection struggle in his pants. His small body is molded to perfection with his. She was a gift from the gods for him.

_“I’m so hard for you, Lady Natasha.”_  He whispers, as Natasha’s hand trails down to release his cock.

Though she had the pleasure of being with many men, even some that could be considered impressive in size, Thor proved to be different. He was no doubt a god in every way, his cock too much for her hand to enclose around completely. She did however, make her best effort to stroke  whatever flesh she  _could_ reach.

_“And you’re so big... Thor, fuck me!”_

With that, the Thunderer flips her around so that her back’s to him and she’s facing the mirror.  She could only see the smirk on his face from his reflection but that was more than enough, for after he took himself in his hand, she could feel the head of his cock pressed against her soaked pussy, evoking a growl of need from the demigod. Though he was dying to fuck hard, he penetrated her slowly, after all, he  had only just entered her and did not wish to hurt her.

_“So damned tight”._  Thor utters, a groan escaping his mouth. " _You feel so good_ "

And indeed she was. Natasha felt full like never before, and she knew that no doubt,  _this_  was the man she needed in her life. Thor’s cock was bigger than most and a little uncomfortable, but that edge of pain felt so good, and he truly was being very gentle with her.  But she had had enough with gentle, and so she started moving her hips to hint to him that she was ready for more.

Her action received the result she had expected. The god began to move even slower and then pulled out almost completely, removing himself and making the assassin complain.  She knew she was tight, but she could not take much more of this tortuous pace he had set.

_“Thor, harder, please!”_

These words aroused the beast within him, and squeezing a hold of the redhead’s fingers, Thor began to pound into her with more of his strength. The only sound in the room was his cock, slamming in and out of her as she moaned.  He shocks her when he gives her ass a hard slap, leaving behind a reddened mark. This was the first time Natasha could remember a man having spanked her without being encouraged.

_"Another...”_  Natasha demands.

_“Another what, Lady Natasha?”_  Thor knew exactly what she had meant but he wanted to hear her beg.

_“Another spanking.”_

_“No. You can ask better than that.”_

Thor was taking her to unexpected places, for she never had to beg for something before, usually men do what she wanted without complaint, but this was different and yet she liked the idea of being dominated by the God of Thunder.

_“Please Thor…again…please.”_

Finally, Thor’s hand lands heavily on Natasha’s ass. One, two, three, four times. Making her scream. Her creamy skin had taken a crimson hue, nice to see. He put his hand gently stroking to soothe the itching, before returning to spank her for the last time.

Natasha gave a cry that echoed through the gym. _“Thor, I’m gonna cum again!”_

_“Not yet, wait for my command. Look at me in the mirror, milday.”_

Natasha looks up and locks eyes with Thor, seeing the lust in his gaze.  Then the demigod slides his hand down between her thighs and strokes her clit,  inadvertently causing her to tighten more around his cock.

" _Bozhe moi_!" Tears had begun to well in her eyes. Her need to cum was strong and she would not bear waiting much longer.  _“Please Thor, I can’t stand it"_  

_“No! Do not make me angry, Lady Romanoff.”_   Thor warns darkly, continuing to take her roughly, hips thrusting harder and faster. 

Both hands were placed on her small waist, his fingers buried in her flesh, she would have bruises tomorrow will surely be reminded this incredible moment. He was pushing himself further and further inside her. Her breasts was bouncing and her mouth was opened to repeat his name again. He give her short thrusts, and he circles his hips and thrusts longer and deeper again. When he could feel his cock reach into her depths, he could not take it anymore.

_“Cum for me, Lady Natasha. Cum, darling...”_

Natasha moans, her walls tightening around him as much as they could while her head leaned forward to rest against the mirror. Her hands clung to the ballet bar so hard her knuckles turned white. She could feel the fingers of Thor tighten her waist as he fucked her through her orgasm.

With his fingers, Thor took a hold of Natasha’s red hair and lightly tugged to lift her head, _“Look at me, Natasha. Watch me as I cum inside you. I'll mark you with my come, Natasha”_   Thor's voice was hoarse, full of need. Natasha doing flinched _"You want it?"_

_"Yes, Thor. Please, cum inside me. I need you, please."_  

Their eyes met through the mirror. That look of raw lust and desire he received from her sent more heat to his groan, making his cock stiffen even harder within her.  Thor plunges deeply into her once more and then with a growl, releases his seed inside her as lightening rains down from the sky outside and casts blinding light around the entire room.  

The Thunderer rests his forehead on Natasha’s upper back as she regains her breath. He removed from inside her as smooth as possible, making the remaining seed inside. Natasha slowly turns to kiss him passionately. Both agitated and sweaty.

* * *

_"That was.. amazing"_ Natasha smiled exhausted.

_“Extraordinary, Lady Natasha.”_  He agrees.

Suddenly, the gym doors fly open to reveal Steve, looking frantically for Thor and wondering what had happened to cause the god to summon thunder. Captain Rogers turns red when he finds him there in all his naked glory.

_“Um, I’m sorry. I got worried when I heard the thunder and had to check if you were okay.”_

" _I’m perfectly fine, Captain,”_  Thor says, trying protecting Natasha’s body from Steve’s view,  _“We’re perfectly fine.”_

Embarrassed yet relieved, the Captain leaves the gym with no further questions, closing the doors behind him. Definitely he have to talk to Thor.

_"Thor, the next time we do this, try not to destroy my underwear.”_  Natasha whines as she rummages through her now useless underclothes.

The Asgardian raises an eyebrow and smiles at her use of “next time.”

_“Milady, I shall buy you all the lingerie you desire if only you not deprive me of the pleasure I receive when I undress  you in such manners."_

_“Okay,  but stop with the formalities,  like calling me 'Lady Natasha’ ”_

_“Well, I  can promise  less of the 'Lady Natasha's.'  But next time,"_  Thor murmurs,   _"I will not be so kind to you, little red head.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> 


End file.
